injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice 3: Apocalypse - Part 1: The Wasteland Warrior
Here is Part 1 of Injustice 3: Apocalypse. Summary An older and weathered Batman battles road gangs in a post apocalyptic wasteland. Meanwhile, Superman finally escapes the Phantom Zone. Characters Major Characters * Cybot * Luchador Wasteland Ravagers ** Deathstroke ** Aviator Ravager ** Eyepatch Ravager ** Grill Ravager ** Jock Ravager ** Leather Ravager ** Painted Ravager ** Ravager Spy ** Top Hat Ravager ** Luchador Wasteland Ravager #2 ** Luchador Wasteland Ravager #3 * Supergirl * Oldman Batman * Superman Plot Sometime in the future of the Injustice universe, the Earth was attacked by an enraged Butcher, who burned down the ecosphere and changed the world as we know it. The Earth turned into a single-sand and debris covered wasteland. Much of humanity was killed off, all water and it's life was destroyed, Atlantis is no more, and only the strongest of humanity and superhuman community were tough and adaptive enough to survive in the twisted environment. Through this apocalyptic world, Batman, who has now not only gone against his no killing rule, but his memories of his former life after the Great Fire are only misty for him, and Cyborg, unable to breathe in the atmosphere anymore without a mask, as the seemingly only survivors of the Justice League in the souped up Batmobile, constantly fighting for bare survival. The survival of the two will be put to a hard test one day, however, by Deathstroke and his plunderers, the strike team of the Luchador Wasteland Ravagers, who discovered and tracked them. They attack the two heroes after they have pitched their night camp, and overpower Apocalyptic Batman, who keeps vigil. Instead of killing or robbing him immediately, Apocalyptic Deathstroke asks him about a girl and a map; Apocalyptice Batman, reacting upon instinct, answers this question with his fists and is beaten up by the Ravagers. A help call to Cyborg turns the tide, but Apocalyptic Batman and Cybot then notice a huge horde of Ravagers, which is gaining strength, and can escape after a wild chase with scarce distress. The next morning, they reach the ruins of an old resting place. While Cybot is in his resting phase, Apocalyptic Batman is searching for supplies there, but is attacked by a masked superhuman and is put out of combat with an electropolis. When Apocalyptic Batman awakens from his impotence, the superhuman, along with the Batmobile, has disappeared. Apocalyptic Batman drags himself through the desert, but then reaches the end of his strength and collapses, but is then unexpectedly picked up by Cybot, who has overpowered the superhuman and has recaptured the Batmobile again. Apocalyptic Batman is still nauseous about the theft by the superhuman, and he is willing to put them in trouble, but Cybot convinces him to accept the unwanted passenger, and so they continue their journey. When Cybot realizes during the journey that they approaching a region of ruins of Gotham and Metropolis now known as the "Impossible Desert", the masked superhuman, who reveals herself to be an older Supergirl, explains that she was on her way there when she met the duo. Her goal, as she explained to them, is the Oasis, a piece of grassland, of which only myths and legends are known. When the trio later stops at an abandoned city outside of what was once Central City, Supergirl frees herself from her shackles and engulfs Apocalyptic Batman in combat. Apocalyptic Batman overwhelms her quickly, but just as he wants to leave her behind, Apocalyptic Supergirl tries to explain to them that there is another hero in the Impossible Desert. Apocalyptic Batman gives her no faith and continues the journey, but soon after, they are forced to stop by a new ambush set up by the Luchador Wasteland Ravagers. Apocalyptic Deathstroke calls upon him and Cybot to surrender the Batmobile, which Apocalyptic Batman refuses; the Ravagers go over to attack. Apocalyptic Batman manages to break through the ring of Ravagers and escape into the desert, but their opponents prove to be very stubborn persecutors.